<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>человек-неловкость by Vonyuchyy_padyk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240507">человек-неловкость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk'>Vonyuchyy_padyk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chernobyl (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Valoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Неловкость Валерия проявлялась во всём"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>человек-неловкость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Приветствую всех товарищей, которые уже были знакомы с моим творчеством! Теперь я буду выкладывать свои фанфики на АО3 для своего и вашего удобства.<br/>I welcome all comrades who were already familiar with my work! Now I will upload my fanfics to AO3 for my and your convenience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Легасов – человек-неловкость. Он чувствует себя уверенно разве что в лаборатории, но не на людях, тем более, если это такие высокопоставленные люди. Горбачёв, например, или Борис Щербина. Заходя в зал заседаний, Валерий неловко мнётся у двери, не понимая, что ему нужно делать. Он дерзко призывает продолжить заседать, говорит невероятные вещи, но после неловко оседает на стул, утыкается глазами в бумагу. Сидит, словно побитый щенок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Борис сразу приметил эту ауру неловкости вокруг Легасова. В первые дни знакомства она раздражала до ужаса, а после уж привык. Самым неловким Борис может назвать тот момент в вертолёте. Когда машину на повороте стало трясти, Валерий не смог удержаться на ногах и, ища поддержки, довольно мягко приземлился задом на колени зампредседателя Щербины. Тот поспешил так же мягко снять ненавистного химика с себя и усадить его на место. Но после этого случая что-то поселилось в голове Бориса, какая-то навязчивая мысль.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Неловкость Валерия проявлялась во всём. Он неуверенно следует за двумя солдатами, ведущими его к Борису и стоящим рядом Брюханову с Фоминым, не знает, когда именно начать идти, когда остановиться. В его обычной, нормальной жизни никто не водил его за руку и не следил за каждым шагом. Возможно. Он извиняется, желая тут же исчезнуть, раствориться в воздухе, сожалея о своих словах о смерти через пять лет, сказанных новому коллеге, явно недолюбливающему его.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда Борис и Валерий вместе стоят на крыше, смотрят на пустующий город, только что покинутый людьми, зампредседателя наблюдает не только за улицами и соседними домами, но и за напарником. Легасову грустно, конечно, кому не станет грустно от подобной картины. Учёный опускает голову, глядя на свои пыльные туфли, пытается скрыть свою грусть, скопившуюся в уголках глаз. Но Борис видит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Щербина непозволительно долго смотрит на Легасова, и тот замечает. Сначала недовольно, хмуро смотрит в ответ, не поднимая головы, потом снова отводит взгляд, становясь печальным. Валерий не сдерживается, он не очень хорошо умеет это делать. Слёзы сами стекают по щекам, и Борис думает, что кожа у учёного мягкая. Легасов утирает часть влаги краем рукава тёмно-синего пиджака, тянется за сигаретой, закуривает. Светлый дымок растворяется на фоне рыжеватого неба и густой завесы чёрного дыма со станции. Навязчивая мысль снова мелькает в разуме Щербины, мысль о близости.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он осторожно подходит к учёному ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы взять его за руку. Объять мягкую, чуть тёплую ладонь, сцепляя пальцы. Валерия передёргивает от неожиданности, рука зампредседателя почти горячая, жёсткая из-за мозолей, от волнения она дрожит. Сигарета чуть не падает на бетон, оставаясь между губами, приоткрытыми, желая о чём-то сказать. Они стоят так какое-то время.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вскоре Борис смелеет, отпускает ладонь коллеги и вместо этого обнимает его. Сигарета таки падает. Щербина, покрепче сжимая в объятьях Валеру, тушит окурок носком ботинка. Легасов краснеет от этого жеста, от близости. Поначалу он хочет отстраниться, но потом поддаётся, льнёт к своему товарищу, кладёт голову на его плечо. Даже улыбается. Он думает о том, что объятия успокаивают его лучше, чем сигареты, и стоит делать так время от времени, если Борис не против. Со стороны мужчины выглядят достаточно умиротворённо, несмотря на весь тот ад, что происходит вокруг.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Было бы очень неловко, если бы их тут кто-то увидел.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>